Pair of ears
by vampdragon
Summary: Now inuYasha isn't the only one with dog ears.Whats going to happen? Read find out and review!Disclaimer I do not own InYasha
1. Intro

Intro

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking leaving there companions Miroku and Sango to there own discussion . Actually more like Sango continually shouting at Miroku for yet another act of lechery . " Why can't you keep your hands to yourself you pervert!". Let again Inuyasha and Kagome heard a hard loud slap come from behind. " Do think I should take away her weapons?" Kagome whispered. "If she doesn't stop yelling in the next two minuets." Inuyasha replayed. Kagome took a deep breath turned to face the two . She personally thought that Sango's face couldn't get that red. "Okay…Who's up for a break? Sango could you help me with lunch?". "Sure" Sango finally said giving Miroku one final deadly glance at Miroku causing him to trip over backwards.

Kagome set the raman out and repacked her backpack. By the time she turned back around Inuyasha had finished. " Could you at least wait until I turn around!" Kagome blasted out. " Don't get so angry." was all she got back. That was the last straw she had had it up to here with him. She had asked five times already to wait untill they were all ready to eat not just him. "Sit boy !Sit! Sit! Sit!"She shoutedand with a final "hmp!" she stumped off.

"Would it kill him to wait just for a second?"Kagomesaid as she walked. "I mean its not even just when we eat, he always has to do everything firstor alone. Just because he's half demon does'nt mean that he can just run into a fight without us. Who gave him the right to decide what any of us could do!" With that note she picked up her pace and went on fluming about inuyasha.

* * *

" Thats very interresting, I wonder though, kagome ,how you would manage? I guess though we'll find out though won't we." It said with a sneer and leep down from the nearby tree were it heard the conversation.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Just an ordinary day

InuYasha had finally caught up with Kagome. He knew that she was walking toward the well. She _always _walked toward the well. She always seemed

to have a pretty good sense of direction, for a human that was. "Kagome!" he shouted, "Wait up!" of coarse this only made her walk faster. All this over launch he thought as he continued after her.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome, "Will you stop walking already!" This of coarse did not help. Kagome simply kept on walking. "Kagome," he said putting

his hand on her shoulder "Listen, I'm sorry already, it won't happen again I promise." With that Kagome gave a sigh she had almost forgotten what the

fight was about in the first place. Who was she kidding she couldn't stay mad at him, even if he was acting like a jerk. . "Ya, I'm sorry to InuYasha I

wasn't mad at you just because of that it's just…." Kagome trailed off. ".We'd better get back." She finished. "Right" Inu Yasha agreed a little confused;

lately she had been acting stranger than normal.

They walked back to their friends neither one look the other in the eye or saying a word. Sango had packed up during Kagome's absence handing the

bag to InuYasha and then going to talk to Kagome. Miroku slinked behind Inu Yasha with one of hi perverted smiles. "So InuYasha," Miroku started, he

knew he was going to get beat up side the head for this but it was to good to let an opportunity like this slip by, "You and Kagome were certainly gone a

long time." Side glancing at a him with an all knowing look. In return InuYasha gave Miroku a look that made him regret saying anything. _Stinck'n monk _

_he is not going to get away with saying that! Does the guy ever think of anything else? _InuYasha thought as he began to tighten his fist. Miroku watched

in horror as he did so and decided he'd better get a head start. Without a second thought Miroku took off. "Hey, Where do you think your going!"

InuYasha yelled fallowing after him. "Anywhere away from you," Miroku called back quickening his pace, "Really InuYasha can't we talk this over, it not

like I meant not anything! Ok, maybe I did but what did you expect…." Miroku kept on pleading well until he was out of earshot to Kagome and Sango.

They just watched until they lost interest, both of them knew Miroku could keep that pace forever.

"Say, Kagome," Sango started, "Ya." "Well, I was wondering why did you go off on InuYasha like that this morning?" Kagome thought about it for a

second, if she could talk to anyone about it would be Sango. "Well it wasn't about the food , it's just that InuYasha doesn't give that much credit to

humans as a fighters. I mean I know I can be pretty helpless sometimes but just because he has demon powers doesn't mean he has to go in every

fight alone." "Ah, well he's stock with us and I'm shore he'll come to realize that you can hold your ground as much as anyone." Kagome felt relived it

really helped her to talk to Sango. "Thanks Sango" "No problem." Kagome looked up at the sky, see was shocked to see how late it was. "Hey, how

about we catch up with the guys and then stop for the night."

It didn't take them long to find until they found Miroku with a huge bump on his head and InuYasha standing there defiantly waiting for them.

"Deserves you right Sango murmured under her breath as she passed Miroku. All he did was grin back and thought _Yep, just an ordinary day._

That night all slept. It wasn't until the next morning that Kagome noticed something very different.


End file.
